Displays based on light emitting diodes (LEDs) can be divided into two types. The first class of display utilizes pixels constructed from inorganic LEDs. Inorganic LEDs based on Group III-V materials are well known in the art. The second class of display is based on organic LEDs (OLEDs). Each class of display has strengths and weaknesses.
Inorganic LED displays are more robust, more reliable, and have higher brightness than OLEDs. However, displays based on inorganic LED developed using Group III-V materials have higher costs and lower resolution than displays based on OLEDs. Hence, inorganic LED displays have been limited to applications in which reliability or distance viewing is critical.
In contrast, OLEDs are relatively cheap to produce and provide higher resolution than displays based on inorganic LEDs. Unfortunately, OLEDs cannot produce the same level of light output without sacrificing device reliability and lifetime.